Snow White Queen
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: On Draco's first year at hogwarts Narcissa Malfoy remembers the day he was concived. Songficoneshot rated T for violence and undetailed rape.


**Snow White Queen**

_stoplight lock the door  
don't look back _

Her eyes closed as he came towards her. She wanted to do anything- she would have done anything to escape but there was nothing she could do when her own family was the one who married her off to this- this monster!

_  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you _

She's disgusted by the way his hands hungrily felt her body yearning for perversion. 

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me _

A smile is placed on his lips as he feels her soft snow white skin. He rests his chin on her neck and nibbles on it. He knows she wants to leave, to get out of this place but he also knows that there is no escaping a Malfoy. He gently pushes her to the bed and she obeys as he climbs on.

_You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, _

_so lets just get it over  
_

He never understood why she always fought it. It was in her very nature to be with a man like him. A man she seemed to enjoy calling a monster. He knows that she'll stop fighting eventually, and when that day comes she will be his. He yearns for that day but he knows he has to wait, just a little longer. Just a little longer till he can lose himself in her completely and not be afraid of her escaping.

_soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, _

_cause all I want is you  
_

She wakes up with a start after a night of making love. A body is on the other side. She doesn't want to wake up because she knows who's sharring her bedside. Her eyes stay squeezed shut. She wont move because she knows that he'll want more when he wakes up. So she just stays there and lays there silently wishing to be anywhere but here.

_Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream  
_

Hours later she is still laying in the bed with his arms all over her. Tears fall down her face onto the lavish pillow. She knows that look in his eyes. Knows it by heart, everyday he comes home with that look. She obeys but each time she dies.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
_

He knows she doesn't want it. He knows that she's awake but he lets her think that she's in control. He holds her close for the second night in a row.

_You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over   
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, _

_cause all I want is you  
_

One day he comes home from a meeting with his lord. When he goes into a room in which she waits he can see in her eyes that he's had enough. He doesn't care. Its been a rough day, curse after curse for his failure is what he's been through. The only thing that he can count on is her. Her round breasts, her gasps and cries. He yearns for it each day. More is what he wants. More is what he gets. Weather she likes it or not. He knows he's slipping, he knows he's losing control but he doesn't care. Its her he wants, and its her he's gonna get, and when she doesn't reason he uses his very own wand, and if that doesn't work well then theres other ways too. He raises his hand. He slaps her again and again until she complies.

_I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you_

_just stand there and stare as my world divides  
_

He smirks. He knows he's in control. She closes her eyes filled with tears. He loves it. He doesn't stop and he know he wont. Not until he gets what he wants, and this was the night that everything changed.

_You belong to me   
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_

"Mother?" A young boy who is around eleven years old asks. His platinum blond hair is slit back. His piercing blue eyes match his fathers. His pale skin matches his mother, but in his mothers eyes he's the splitting image of a monster who killed her so long ago.

"Get on to the train dear." She says and gives him plenty hugs and kisses to reassure herself that she loves her son who is the splitting image of the monster standing right behind them.

THE END!

The song "Snow White Queen" belongs to evanescence.


End file.
